


Tips and Tricks for Your Sit Spin!

by MistressGalahat



Series: Twelve Days of Stories [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Job, Ice Skating Lessons, LITERALLY, M/M, Porn!!! On Ice, Semi-Public Sex, Sit Spins, That's not lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressGalahat/pseuds/MistressGalahat
Summary: An empty rink and a coach who knows how to push certain buttons. Time for a different kind of training.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas  
> my true love sent to me:  
> Six Minutes of Skating

Victor leaned down, his body a twirl of starshine as he spun and swayed to the music.

Yuri paused in his own practice, mouth agape at the sight of Victor caressing himself as if making love. He had to blink thrice just to realise Victor had stopped and skated in front of him, a smile on his face.

“Did you hear anything of what I just said, Yuri-chan?”

“So-sorry, I was just mesmerized by your sit spin…”

“Is that so?” Laughed Victor, gliding across the ice to get that last yard closer to Yuri. “I can think of something I would much rather sit on.” Even with a gleam in his eyes, Victor’s words caused a flush of heat to course through Yuri, eliciting a blush and a squeak from the youngest skater.

“Victor!” He complained, the name coming out jumbled as his mind suddenly raced with inappropriate thoughts. The rink was empty, but it didn’t stop the unbidden images from occurring in Yuri’s head.

“Care to tell me what you are thinking of, Yuri?” Inquired Victor, teeth blindingly perfect as he skated so close to Yuri, he could spot the thin sheen of sweat present on his brow. Yuri could barely breathe.

Their skates clacked against the ice in rhythm with their colliding mouths. Yuri’s teeth nipped at Victor’s lips, begging for entrance as his breath quickened. The kiss was messy and incredibly warm in the cold air of the ice rink.

A stray hand wandered from Yuri’s waist and down to his ass, cupping one cheek and massaging it with skilled fingers. Yuri faltered on the ice, skates sliding without control as his heart pounded in his chest.

Those same skilled hands grabbed him before he hit the hard ice, frosted breath against frosted breath. Victor’s hair tickled Yuri’s cheeks with stray strands of silver, a mirrored blush on both of their faces and a string of saliva connecting them. It glistened in the waning light, as Yuri leaned up to close the distance between the two of them once more.

Their tongues danced like they had always known how to dance on ice, but this time it was together instead of from a distance. Yuri barely even started when Victor tugged him across the rink with fingers clutching at the sleeves. The hem of it would give, Yuri was sure of it, but in the heat of the moment he couldn’t bring himself to be bothered by Victor’s rough and carefree manner.

They bounded over the entrance to the rink, rushing to get rid of their skates, Victor giggling as Yuri took a plunge to the floor in his haste. Victor didn’t laugh nearly as much when Yuri pulled him down on the floor alongside him, the cold seeping through both of their training jumpers.

Yuri took his turn to feel up Victor, appreciating the moans the other man made as he slid up the shirt and took a rosy nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked, giving each nipple the amount of lavish attention that it deserved. If anything, Yuri only regretted not being able to properly look at the face Victor was undoubtedly making.

He could imagine the blush spreading on his lover’s face, starting at the tip of his nose until it had made its way down to his neck and even further. It was one of the many parts of their relationship that Yuri enjoyed immensely. That, and the sex was beyond amazing.

Victor moaned as Yuri reached his belly button, dipping in his tongue and biting at the surrounding skin. “Enough with the foreplay, Yuri-chan, I want to help you out too…” He groaned, sitting back and tugging on Yuri’s shirt until the younger skater finally stumbled to his feet. Victor remained on his knees, discarding his gloves in favour of attacking Yuri’s pants with his mouth.

He sucked on the fabric, huffing and puffing warmth over the tenting pants as Yuri slung his head back, mouth agape and eyes shut in pleasure. “I thought you said foreplay was over… Not - not that I’m complaining.” Whispered Yuri, knowing that Victor would hear his words regardless.

Victor pulled Yuri’s pants down, coming face to face with an erect cock, ghosting a breath over the tip as he admired it with careful eyes. It was leaking precum, glistening and dark, but Victor’s gaze remained hungry in a way that made Yuri’s dick twitch and harden further.

“Weeping for me already, are you?” Victor’s words made Yuri’s breath hitch, and he had to keep a hand to the railing of the rink to keep standing. Without warning, Victor licked a long streak up Yuri’s cock, nipping at the sensitive skin along the way. How he could remain graceful while doing it was another one of Victor’s endearing qualities.

Yuri bit a knuckle to stop himself from being too loud, awfully aware at how high their chances were of being discovered. Victor never made it easy - it was bad enough they had almost been called out at the onsen just yesterday.

“Stay with me, Yuri, don’t let your mind wander. Concentrate, stay in the now.” Victor spoke softly, changing pace as he stopped licking and started sucking. Yuri couldn’t stop the moan that crawled past his lips as his hand made its way to Victor’s head and grabbed a handful of silver. The sight was erotic and mesmerizing, the way Victor was taking great care in treating his dick like a lollipop and yet somehow making the most obscene sounds as it hit the back of his throat.

Yuri’s hips betrayed him as he tried to pound his way into the warm heat of Victor’s mouth. The whole sensation was making his head spin, and yet Victor took the thrusts in stride, working his mouth in a way that had Yuri’s legs turn to jelly.

“Victor, I’m going to -” It was all the warning Yuri could muster before a shudder wracked through his body and stole away his words. With his eyes fluttering shut, Yuri almost missed Victor’s Adam’s apple, his tongue licking at his lips as he swallowed his lover’s essence.

Yuri blushed furiously, dragging Victor on his feet and pulling him into a kiss that left them both bruised and aching for more. “You didn’t have to do that,” he whispered.

“Well, you did say my sit spin was particularly - ah, what was the word…” Victor snapped his fingers in Yuri’s face, a grin on his lips that were still shiny from his cum, making his face run hot enough to melt ice. “ _ Mesmerizing _ , I believe was the word you used. Wouldn’t you very much like to learn how to do it like I do?” And if that wasn’t a double entendre, Yuri didn’t know what to believe any more.

He nodded in the shared breathing space of his lover, dumbfounded and wondering where this was going. Victor was obviously still hard, and Yuri would more than like to return the favour and make him happy. However, before he could protest and inquire where Victor was heading with his twenty questions, said man sat himself in one of the spectator chairs and patted his lap.

“Why don’t you have a sit and I’ll give you a demonstration on better technique.” Victor looked so innocent, humming his words like an exciting child while waiting for Yuri to plonk down in his lap.

Yuri did follow, sitting himself down with his legs falling to either side of the chair, dick still hard and scratching the fabric of Victor’s strained pants. Victor groaned in return, hands pulling painfully at the skin around Yuri’s waist, nose buried eagerly in the crook of his neck. He licked a long line, teeth barely grazing the delicate skin and somehow still managed to leave several bite marks that would have to be covered up later.

“Take off your pants,” moaned Yuri, taking Victor’s mouth with a growl and a confidence he hadn’t ever thought possible. Later he would be mortified, but for now his dick was twitching for attention yet again, and a release that only Victor would be able to give him. “Please, I want to feel you…”

The silver haired man tucked a stray strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear, kissing his cheek. “So impatient.” He said with a laugh, caressing the bottom of his lover until he found what he was searching for.

“Victor,” moaned Yuri, hips quivering as his lover inserted a finger. “That’s not lube.” His entrance was sticky, could feel it running down from Victor’s hand. Whatever he had managed to find in the rink, it was definitely working as a fine substitute as Yuri’s insides turned to a fine mush.

Sucking on a pulse point and eliciting another, more vulgar moan from Yuri, Victor smiled against the pleasantly warm skin beneath his lips. “I was going to style your hair later on for practice, but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

Yuri blushed furiously, his cheeks on fire and his stomach fluttering with butterflies in a way that he wasn’t quite comfortable with. Leaning his forehead against Victor’s and pushing further down on his lover’s gel covered fingers, Yuri kept a ferocious eye contact. “Ah - I guess this is my Eros performance now…”

Victor grew silent under Yuri’s lustful gaze, using one hand to cradle his head and pull him in for a gentle kiss that didn’t normally work with their frenzied routine. Yuri sunk into it, lapping up the attention bestowed upon him until he couldn’t take the gentle pace any more. His hands fumbled for the edge of Victor’s pants, pulling them down just enough that he could squeeze his lover’s cock and make him moan under his ministrations.

The fingers slowed as a second digit joined the first, stretching him almost painfully as Yuri tried to keep his attention on helping out Victor instead of the pain in his rear. He knew the pleasure that would follow, and Victor was always careful never to rush into it.

“Please, don’t make me wait any longer -” Yuri cried out, hands falling to Victor’s thighs as his prostate was teased with skillful fingers that curled against his inner walls. In the midst of the bliss, Yuri barely registered Victor entering him with utmost care, a hitched breath the only indicator of the shared pleasure coursing through them.

“I won’t make you wait, Yuri, but then you have to pay attention to my lesson.” Victor pulled him closer, letting Yuri rest until he was buried to the hilt, one hand on the twitching cock that wasn’t encased in their lover’s warmth.

Yuri moaned, loud and unashamed, rolling his hips forward in a steady rhythm. Victor was huffing and puffing, grinding his hips upwards to meet in time with Yuri’s thrusts until they were both reduced to a huddled mess of heat and scarlet pleasure.

A rough hand grabbed at Yuri’s right leg until it became a straight line, making Victor’s cock reach deeper within him. “See,” whispered Victor against his ear, nibbling at a lobe. “If you want your sit spins to be better you have to  _ stretch _ your leg like this…”

Victor build up a pace with his thrusts that hit Yuri’s prostate exactly in the way that made his stomach burn pleasantly, and his fingers clench around Victor’s upper arms till he left red scratches on the pale skin.

Yuri cried out as he came again with one particularly wild thrust, walls clenching around Victor, and with nary a sound, he came inside of his lover, both of them coming to a gentle rocking stop. Their panted breaths still held that misty sheen of cold temperatures, but the two of them were thoroughly heated.

“We should probably get up from the chair.” Whispered Yuri against Victor’s sweaty neck, arms clutching at his lover for support, lest he collapse onto the floor from sheer exhaustion.

“We probably should do that.” Said Victor, but made no immediate move to follow through on his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand, I'm going to hide in a corner for the rest of my life. See you. My friend Willow knew I'd never written smut before, so she gave me this as a prompt. You got your wish, girl!


End file.
